


Dangan Ronpa Mountaintop: Tragedy

by rei_ri



Series: Dangan Ronpa Mountaintop Saga [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Mountaintop Tragedy
Genre: Tags TBD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_ri/pseuds/rei_ri
Summary: Kibougamine Gakuen (Hope's Peak Academy) has a sister school known as Shoraisancho Gakuen (Future's Mountaintop Academy). Taiyoshi Ningyo and her twin brother are both accepted into the school. But when they arrive, they and their classmates find the school devoid of any other people. The doors are locked, and the students of Shoraisancho descend into a new school life of mutual killing.





	Dangan Ronpa Mountaintop: Tragedy

_In the north of Japan lies the prestigious Hope's Peak academy. For those who are the best in their field, it is possible to get scouted to enter the school. However, for the not-as-well-off families in southern Japan, travel to the north may be impossible. Luckily, there is another option. Hope's Peak has a sister school, Shoraisancho. Nestled in the Chugoku Mountains, it has a slightly more selective admissions policy. Out of all the possible Super High School Level students, it only accepts those from middle-class and poorer families located in the south. I was unbelievably lucky to make the cut. Or, at least, that's what I thought. However, it would soon become apparent that from the moment I first stepped through the door, I had doomed myself to a life filled with despair._

Sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Ningyo Taiyoshi, but you can just call me Taiyoshi. My family was never very big on formality. Anyway, every story needs a good beginning, and I think I can definitively tell you where the start of mine was. April 4th. That was the day that my twin brother and I first stepped into Shoraisancho Academy for the Exceptionally Talented. Almost the instant we had stepped through the door, we lost consciousness. And from there, well, then came the School Life of Mutual Killing, and every sort of hell imaginable.


End file.
